Seasonal Foods Cafe Themed Podcast Transcript - April 25, 2011
Hey, costumers and welcome to our first installment of the official Cafe World Podcast. My name is Georgia, and I am here to bring you all the latest news and information about Cafe World from Zynga. I want everybody to know that this will be the only podcast till they are discontinued. It is our Seasonal Foods Cafe themed podcast. If you would like an update about what's released or coming soon to the Seasonal Foods Cafe, please make sure to visit the Seasonal Foods Cafe section of the Cafe Wikiapedia. Now, the Seasonal Foods Cafe is a Cafe you have loved, for players who have not yet check this out, Cafe World's latest launch adds new kinds as they are in a simple cafe. The Seasonal Foods Cafe also features a premium cafe soil which will allow you to spice your dish faster. As well, we will be answering our most frequently asked questions from the community regarding our new release. The Seasonal Foods Cafe also features the starters, the Coffee Machine, the Drink Bar, and the all new Prize Machine that will allow you to get prizes. Firstly, we will like to explain your Coffee Machine. The Coffee Machine allows you to serve coffee to your costumers, unless you have more energy to run it. After you finish getting all 5 neighbours in total, you must serve coffee to your costumers. If you see a coffee icon, you must serve it. If you serve coffee, you must serve it before the food goes to the counter. It is best to serve your costumers some coffee or they will eat their food by their order from the waiter. The Coffee Machine also allows you to get more coins, Cafe points, and buzz rating which will allow you to see how many more or less costumers are in the Cafe. The Coffee Machine is always fun, and there are 3 levels, level 1 is basics, level 2 is espresso, and level 3 is latte. Once your energy is full, you must serve more coffee till it's out. Once your energy is out, you must wait and serve more coffee later. In addition to the Coffee Machine, let's talk about the Drink Bar. To finish building it, you will need 8 of those items, bucket of ice, menus, napkins, and 16 kitchen tools in total. So you can serve drinks anytime till you run out of energy, but, your drink bar is all covered up, so, we must uncover it in the next few weeks. And lastly is the new Prize Machine. To finish building that, you will need all 10 of those items, crazy cranks, magical gears, prize capsules, and cool prizes. With the Prize Machine, you can get a free play once per day. The Prize Table features a jackpot of Cafe Cash and the following items, Cafe Cash, Lightning Stove, Instant Theme, 1 hour Theme, Salvage Spice, Mastery Mint Spice, Energy Gift, and coins. Now in our next podcast, we will be giving a quick walkthrough about the Salad Bar and so as the new title of quests. But before we get out of our podcast. I want to give our frequently asked questions from the community regarding the new Seasonal Foods Cafe release. First up, does my Cafe have a lot of people? Well, any people can come to the Seasonal Foods Cafe when his dishes are normally perfect and when your buzz rating gets higher like 105 point 0. Why are podcasts discontinued? Currently, podcasts are not for Cafe World, however, if you treat your updates, and see what's released or coming soon, we'll have an very new Wikiapedia sometime in the future. And lastly, one of our most commently asked questions so far, how come I can't serve drinks to my costumers yet? Currently, the drink bar is all covered up, however, we'll be adding the ability to uncover it up on May 24th. Alright folks, that's it for me this week, again, my name is Georgia, and we hoped that this special podcast was very helpful. Remember, podcasts will be discontinued, so please make sure to update what's released or coming soon for now on. Happy Cooking Everybody! Category:News